Drugs
by keL-rebecca
Summary: ZAFT has Coordinators that do well in battle, but Kreuze doesn't seem satisfied with one. He does something quite desperate, and the pilot involved doesn't even know it. Kira x Athrun
1. Default Chapter

Drugs

By keL

Notes:

1) I do not own Gundam Seed, nor have I thought of owning it. I just found this pair so good that I decided to write a little something with them in it.

2) If you are offended in any way by the events, obscurity, inaccuracy, homosexuality and morbidness contained in this story, I don't care.

3) If you do not like the pairing, and are homophobic, well what the are you doing here?!.

4) ABSOLUTELY no kids allowed reading this (unless of course their parents are the ones encouraging them). - I'm bad.

Introduction 

"To the three Gundam pilots, please proceed to the treatment room for your monthly check-up," heard everyone from the speakers all around the spacecraft. "Repeating the announcement: to the three Gundam pilots, please proceed to the treatment room for your monthly check-up. Thank you,"

Dr. Tashiba, the head doctor in the base, welcomed the three pilots as they went in.

"Hello there, lads," he greeted cheerfully. "You know the procedures. Each of you go to a bed over there, and I shall examine you individually,"

Athrun, blue-haired and the youngest of the three, sat on the third bed from the doctor's desk. A nurse pulled the curtains around him, so that he could no longer see his companions. He sighed, feeling rather tired from all the previous battles, and so he decided to rest while he waited. He closed his eyes for what felt like a few seconds, but when he opened them again the doctor was already putting his stethoscope away.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Athrun," he said. He turned his back to get something from the metal tray he had placed on the bed, and when he faced the pilot he was holding a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. "This won't hurt a bit. You're not sick, but this is a preventive medicine so no unknown disease from space can harm you. Your battles have gotten very violent, you see," He pushed the bottom of the syringe to see if it was working, and expertly chose a vein in Athrun's left arm, and injected the liquid in him. Athrun didn't even flinch, but then he began to feel lightheaded.

"I suggest you sleep," said Dr. Tashiba. "The medicine has some side effects for most people, but it will go away once your body has adjusted to it. Alright then. I'm going to leave you now. I have some paperwork I have to attend to. I'll report this to Lieutenant Kreuze, just in case he looks for you," The doctor left, while Athrun lay back with his head ready to burst. He closed his eyes, trying hard to sleep, and he did without even knowing it.

The metal double doors slid open automatically, and in came a man in a lab coat.

"Ah, Dr. Tashiba," said a blond man in a white suit. "Are you successful with the planting of the bomb?"

Dr. Tashiba smiled, but it wasn't a bit cheerful. It was an evil smile, a smirk. "But of course, Lieutenant Kreuze," he replied. "And if I do say so myself, even that intelligent young man wasn't able to detect it,"

"Very good," said Kreuze, very pleased with his minion. "And did you follow the correct procedures? That new invention is very sensitive,"

"Yes, sire. I told the victim to wait for the effects to go away before getting up. He was tired before I came in to check on him, so it was the perfect moment to take advantage of. And besides, that pilot is certainly very obedient,"

"I know, Dr. Tashiba," commented Kreuze, stroking his chin. "I trust him to the maximum level even though he's a rookie, just because he has remained loyal despite everything he has found out since he joined our team. However…"

"However," continued Dr. Tashiba. "He lacks a certain something, a certain determination that's strong enough to convince him to destroy that Strike pilot completely,"

"That's right," agreed Kreuze with a grin. "With that in mind, this method is the next best thing to brainwashing the poor boy,"

"Yes. And he may even enjoy the ride, that is, if he even remembers anything afterwards,"

Kreuze laughed. "I never intended to do this to any of my pilots, but what's necessary should be done, no matter how risky or violating,"

"Oh how true, lieutenant," said Dr. Tashiba, slightly amused. "Now that everything's settled, I shall go back to the treatment room. The bomb may go off anytime, and I want to be there to make sure it doesn't go anywhere,"

"I understand," said Kreuze. "If any changes occur, report to me immediately. And when it's time, another battle shall commence,"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Tashiba left without another word. Kreuze couldn't stop smiling.

_You are about to meet your worse enemy, Kira Yamato, _he thought to himself. _And ironically, it also happens to be your best friend. _Inside he laughed, a kind of laugh that was almost too maniacal to release. The end was near, and it was looking brighter and brighter for ZAFT.


	2. Different

Chapter ONE

Athrun began to stir nearly ten hours after he had started sleeping. He found himself still in the treatment room, and at last he no longer felt pain.

He got up, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and pushed the curtain aside to let himself through. No one was there, not even the nurse. He went out without asking for permission (like he needed one), and walked along the hall that extended a hundred and fifty feet and led to the center room of the ship. He still felt tired, though, but he continued to walk.

When he had reached the center room, where most of the crew relaxed and ate their meals together, Athrun thought he heard noises outside. He didn't bother to find out and sat on one of the benches there, which wasn't a bench at all as it was made of metal and felt very cold to the touch. The pilot sighed, wondering if that injection he had received hours ago was really necessary. He had been fighting in space for a while now, and the precaution seemed a tad bit too late.

All of a sudden, the whole ship shook, and Athrun was sure there was a battle going on. Then again, Kreuze thought Athrun was their best bet, and he would never send the Gundams out without him. However, he had been asleep all that time, and the possibly of that to happen was…

"Sir!" Athrun exclaimed as he arrived in the main control room. He was panting and sweating tremendously. "What's going on? Are we fighting?"

Lieutenant Kreuze calmly turned and smiled. "What else could it be, Athrun? After all, that is what our Gundams are for: battle,"

"It's the Strike Gundam again, isn't it?"

"Why do you frown, Athrun my boy?" asked Kreuze. He floated towards Athrun, as the gravity wasn't that effective in the ship. "Don't you enjoy it when you see that Kira Yamato being destroyed? That's what you've been doing for the past few months, right?"

Athrun lowered his gaze. "Well, yes," he said in a rather soft tone. He looked at Kreuze's eyes through his white mask. "But you didn't send me out there. You could've had me woken up if you wanted to,"

"Oh no," said Kreuze, looking innocent. "You just had your medication. I wouldn't want to interfere your bodily processes. After all, you are my most priced pilot. No major harm should ever touch you, especially not in space,"

Athrun fell silent. He had to admit that Kreuze was right, but he still found the situation strange. He moved his gaze to the monitors surrounding the room. Three Gundams were there, two from ZAFT and the other from the Earth Alliance, whose pilot happened to be his old friend. The battle looked complicated, and if he butted in at that moment there might be some confusion.

"Are you willing to stay here and watch?" asked Kreuze. "I think we'll gain victory today, Athrun. You don't want to miss out on all the excitement,"

"Victory?" Athrun was puzzled. "How can we win with only two Gundams when even when there's three of us Strike still wins?"

"Oh, but Strike never wins," replied Kreuze. "Remember that he is also a Coordinator. He belongs to ZAFT by his whole being. Without his engineered body, he wouldn't be able to accomplish all these things. So clearly, all he's doing is displaying what our sciences can do,"

Sighing, Athrun went out of the control room. What was it about that day and victory? Did the lieutenant have something in mind?

He wanted to find out more, but a searing pain in his chest came out of nowhere.

Kira Yamato yelped in pain. Why were the ZAFT pilots being so violent all of a sudden? He couldn't understand it. And why was Aegis Gundam nowhere to be found? Had something happened to Athrun? Kira didn't have time to find answers because his enemies were beginning to attack again.

"Darn you!" he said as he lunged towards them to give each of them a hard blow. However, they evaded, and several small missiles hit Kira. "Aaaagggghhhhh!!!!" His back throbbed in pain, and he was soon out of breath. He regretted that he hadn't saved much energy for the battle. He thought that it would be the same old thing. Unfortunately, ZAFT seemed to be stronger at that point.

_I don't believe this_, he thought as he waited for his heartbeat to steady a bit. _What's happened to them? They weren't like this before? Some kind of special training, perhaps? No. Something like that can't be done in a matter of days. It's only been a week since our last fight. And Athrun…_

Even though he was one of the enemies, Athrun was still Kira's best friend, and the Earth Alliance pilot never forgot that fact. Kira was constantly worried about him besides his other friends, and he thought about his condition in the arms of ZAFT. Ever since they were separated, Athrun seemed to be so distant and passive, while Kira only hid his true feelings towards the other. No one should know about it, except for him, because it would be uncanny for pilots to still like each other despite the battles going on.

Another blow from the two ZAFT pilots and Kira swore he could feel his blood boiling, literally. He was slowly moving into fatigue, which wasn't a good thing, especially in the middle of a fight. He tried to steady himself, breathing as deeply as he could and concentrating solely on winning. He had to protect his friends, even if it wasn't all of them.

_Athrun. _


	3. Dormant Stage

Chapter TWO 

Athrun nearly fainted. The pain was incredibly overwhelming. He felt like puking his guts out. Was it the effect of the drug? No, it couldn't be. Dr. Tashiba said that the effects were to go away after a while, and that had been long since. He wrapped his arms around himself, straining to keep things together. No simultaneous stomach and chest ache were going to put him down. He had to see the doctor again.

He stood up with his one hand against the wall and both feet shaking in attempt to balance his upper body, which was hurting like hell. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He started to walk, or rather, limp, back to the treatment room. It was far and he knew it would take much of his remaining energy to get there.

_Just go back to the control room and tell Kreuze what's going on!_ A part of him was speaking to him. _It's only three feet away you moron! The treatment room's a hundred feet farther!_

"No…" He said to himself softly. "He can't know what's going on. He might ask me to fight later, and I can't show my weak side, not now," He urged on, his heart racing and his skin covered in cold sweat. He soon felt feverish. Upon reaching about fifty feet from the control room, he was already out of breath. If only he wasn't too proud of himself, then he could've asked for relief at once.

Without warning, his feet gave in and he fell hard on the floor. His veins felt like they were about to burst, and the world was spinning around him. He no longer cared about the fight, about Kreuze, not even about the fact that he had just coughed up a good amount of blood. Athrun forced himself to lean on the wall, the cold surface touching his sore back. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he heard several blurred voices calling out to him.

He thought he heard Kira as well.

* * *

_It was all black. Yes, all of it._

_Nothing was there. Or maybe everything had been packed too closely together in that one empty space._

_He reached out, surprised to see youthful hands and arms._

_Are these mine? He wondered. Oh. Even his voice was smaller._

_He flew across that darkness, searching for something, whatever it was._

_He tried to reach, to touch, to grasp that undeniably beautiful color. It was all around him._

_A voice was calling his name. So inviting, he thought._

_A small glint of light caught his eye. Finally, there was a way out. The voice was still there._

_I'm coming for you, the boy said. He heard echoes. The place was surely hollow._

_Protect me, said the voice. Protect me from pain._

_I will! The boy was determined. He now had someone to save, his long-lost dream once again found._

_Farther and farther he flew. However, the glint wasn't growing. _

_And when he had touched it, the boy saw that it was just as small as his palm._

_He wrapped both hands around it. So warm, he said. He felt happy._

_Come out, he called to the voice. _

_No, it replied. Because… _

_The boy frowned. Are you hurt? He asked. _

_No, it answered. It sounded sad. I am just afraid, it continued._

_Of what? I'll protect you remember? The boy said strongly. I won't let you be hurt._

_How can you say that, asked the voice. When you're the one who's going to give me pain? _

_Before he knew it, the boy saw red overlapping the darkness. He looked down and saw himself covered with blood._

_A figure appeared in front of him. The boy saw that the man, too, was covered in blood._

_This is my blood, the man said. You have caused me to bleed, and now you tell me you will protect me? _

_You're wrong! Said the boy, crying. Why would I hurt you? I… I love you!_

_The brown-haired man sighed. He was crying._

_Don't cry! The boy exclaimed. He took the man in his tiny arms. The man was shivering. _

_Why do you want to hurt me? He asked in between sobs. Why do you enjoy it when I scream, when I cry?_

_The boy was confused. He let go of the stranger. He couldn't have inflicted those wounds on him. No way._

_I thought of you day and night, said the man. And this is what you give in return? _

_You're lying! Said the boy. He never recalled having tortured anyone before._

_And I… whispered the man. I even loved you._

_Light overwhelmed them in an instant, until the boy could no longer see the man._

_I thought I loved him, the boy thought. But I am the cause of his fear. _

_I can never touch him again. _

* * *

Kira opened his eyes. What had happened? He remembered being in the battle, but… something hit him, and he saw a humongous light, and…

"Augh!" he yelped painfully. He breathed in and looked down on his body. He was almost completely covered in bandages. He focused then on the room where he was in. It was surely a clinic. He sighed. He was back in the Earth Alliance ship.

"Oh, thank God you're well!" A dark-haired man wearing white approached Kira. He didn't look familiar. "You were terribly injured out there. You've been sleeping for three days. How are you feeling?"

"Who… are you?" asked Kira as the stranger took out a stethoscope and placed it on his chest. The man listened for a while, took the earpiece end out, and smiled at the Coordinator.

"My name's Dr. Tokiyo Tashiba," replied the doctor. He held out his hand, and Kira shook it politely. "Now don't be afraid, but you are in the territory of ZAFT. You have been defeated by our Gundam pilots,"

"What?!." Kira suddenly sat up, and he screamed. The pain was excruciating. Had he been damaged that much? "H-how could I have been defeated? Does this mean… that you captured me?!"

Dr. Tashiba smiled sadly. "Yes, that's right. Don't worry, though. We have not done anything to the Earth Alliance, nor are we planning to do something. We are not that weak as to attack when our enemies are handicapped. We fight fairly. It's a matter of pride, I guess,"

Kira was speechless. He was in the hands of ZAFT, and escape was impossible in his condition. He sighed and lay back. What to do, what to do?

"You should take a rest, Kira-san," advised Dr. Tashiba, pulling the sheets over his patient. "Like I said, we fight fairly. No one's going to poison you here or whatsoever. Just think that this is also the Earth Alliance. We mean you no harm at this point," He left, closing the curtains behind him.

Somehow, the man's words weren't assuring enough. ZAFT was ZAFT, and nobody could change that.

"Wonder what Athrun's reaction would be if he sees me here?" he asked himself. He soon wandered in the Land of Dreams, where anything was possible, including peace.

A Very Short Summary of the Next Chapter!

Kira is taken to a room where he thought he was alone. However, he finds that he isn't and the person with him is not whom he expected to be. Find out more next time! Oh yeah, and next chapter's just one of the reasons why this is rated R! Hahaha! -


	4. Giving In

Chapter THREE 

It was midnight, and some men who had entered the room suddenly awoke Kira. Being half-asleep, the Earth Alliance pilot didn't resist. He was lifted by his arms and handcuffed before being dragged outside. The air became cold, and reality kicked in. Kira's eyes widened at the mild assault and before he knew it he had a gag ball had been shoved in his mouth. They brought him far from the treatment room and deeper inside the ship, where one of them unlocked a chamber and Kira was pushed into the darkness. They all left with Kira curled up near the wall and shivering. What was going on?

"Darn…" He cursed in his mind. He tried to open his mouth wider to spit the uncomfortable ball out, but he failed. He straightened himself up using his legs, and he thought he needed more sleep.

"Now, now, beautiful," someone said from inside the chamber. "Don't sleep on me. We haven't even had fun yet," Kira was surprised and was slightly frightened. He was alone… right?

He waited as he heard footsteps coming towards him. A tiny light from a square window on the chamber's entrance came in, and Kira looked up to see whom it was. However, he was unlucky when the figure was fast enough to avoid the beam, and sure enough he was as close to Kira as he could get.

The stranger leaned in until his mouth were touching Kira's ear, and he whispered, "Nod if you wish for me to allow you to talk again,"

Kira nodded almost instantly, and the man gently removed the gag ball and threw it at the other side of the room. "T-thank you," said Kira softly. "But, um, could you please back away just a bit?"

"Why?"

Kira gulped. "I-I think you're invading my private space. Besides, it's kind of hot in here, don't you think?"

"I know," replied the man. "Unfortunately for you, I don't care about your little pleasures in life. Mine has to be fulfilled before anything else, alright?"

"What do you mean? Get away from me!" Kira tried to push the stranger away with his legs, but the other wouldn't budge. He even grabbed Kira's legs and spread them apart, making it look like he was ready to straddle the boy.

"Oh Kira," purred the man. His face was nearing the ray of light, Kira waiting to identify him. "I love you more than anything. I don't want you to leave here without playing a game. After all, you were once a boy…"

Kira couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No…" There were green eyes.

"…And I was once a boy, too,"

Kira was in shock. "You…" Then came dark hair with blue streaks.

"We had so much fun during those days that now I want to go through childhood again, but in an adult manner," The man smirked playfully.

"Athrun…" Kira stared as his friend's face came to view. He had the same features, but his eyes were filled with lust and his tongue licked his lips, which were looking very thirsty. "What… are you planning to do to me?"

The ZAFT pilot couldn't help but be amused. "You're acting stupid again, aren't you?" He held Kira in a loving embrace; the latter's arms touched the former's chest accidentally, and soon the warmth between them grew. "I love you Kira. If I can't kill you out there, then you might as well be mine here,"

Kira couldn't move. He was afraid that something bad might happen, but a feeling of joy unexpectedly overlapped it. Athrun, his close friend from before, had just had him in his arms, and the feeling was wonderful. Of course, the boy didn't think of it as a homosexual act; it only showed just how much affection Athrun still had for him.

Those thoughts were forgotten, though, when Kira saw that Athrun was removing his clothes. The ZAFT Coordinator unbuttoned his shirt down to the second to the last button and stopped there. Then he unzipped his pants before kneeling in front of Kira and spreading his legs again.

Kira reacted fast and shut his legs tight, but Athrun, who was suddenly erotic in some way, sat on Kira's lap and began to move himself against the fabric of Kira's pants. Soon enough, Kira was having an erection and he could no longer hide it. Athrun didn't stop until he saw in the other's face that he was in great need of relief. He lifted Kira's face by his chin, and, with his lips a mere centimeters from Kira's, asked, "Do you want me to get that for you, or do you want me to leave you with that bulge about to pop?"

"Ah…" groaned Kira. It was getting more and more painful as Athrun started to do it again, making him grow bigger than he ever was. He was sure that he was about to come, and yes, he so wanted to be screwed at that moment. "Oh God… Athrun… Stop..!"

"I can't stop now," replied Athrun. "Just when I'm loving that look on your face. That color looks so wonderful on you." He let out a giggle.

"Athrun…" Kira said, slightly sweating. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" Athrun was dying to hear the boy plead.

"Yes… I… want… you!!" Kira moaned. Without saying a word, Athrun pulled Kira's pants off, discarded it on the floor, and grabbed his friend's pulsing cock, stroking it. Kira surrendered to the pleasure at once, not minding if it was a guy who was jerking him off. He concentrated on Kira's touch, his pumping getting faster and harder. "I want to be inside you!" Kira cried. "I want to be inside you now!"

Athrun smiled. There was Kira, horny as hell. "Not yet," he said sensually. "You're not wet enough," He lowered his head down on Kira's member and placed it in his mouth. A soft hiss escaped Kira's throat as Athrun sucked on his cock, licking and slightly biting. Every abrasion, every lap over his head and shaft made Kira jerk involuntarily. A mixture of indescribable sensations ran through his body. He felt the wetness leave him, and Athrun removed his own jeans and positioned himself on top of Kira.

Slowly, Athrun lowered himself unto Kira's erection. He groaned as the hardness penetrated him in one slick movement, filling him completely. He held on to Kira's spread legs as he moved up and down, causing Kira to beg for more. Their bodies were in perfect rhythm: while one went down the other followed in the opposite direction. Athrun was nearly out of breath when he felt Kira's member reach that one point inside him that could make him scream, and scream he did. Kira came afterwards, his cum shooting inside Athrun's body. They were both sweating and panting when Athrun removed Kira's cock from his entrance. It was great, but not nearly enough.

"Oh Athrun…" moaned Kira as his partner kissed him hard, their tongues dancing in each others' mouths and exchanging saliva. Athrun tasted like bittersweet chocolate while Kira had a hint of sweet peaches. They sucked at each other's lips, hungrily licking every wet recess and biting every soft muscle they could reach. Athrun's hands groped Kira's slim physique, curiously exploring every part of the boy. Kira, however, still had his hands cuffed, and he was aching to have his turn at touching Athrun.

"I can't let you go," whispered Athrun as he kissed his way down Kira's neck. He sucked on the base of the boy's neck, and Kira tilted his head back in pleasure. Athrun left a red mark there, and went on to suck on Kira's nipples. He lapped at one, sucking and biting while his hand pinched and played with the other. Kira's back arched, obviously aching for more. Athrun wrapped his arms tight around Kira and pushed him closer, their members slowly rubbing against each other and growing hard again. Athrun bit Kira's nipple until it bled. Kira yelped in pain and watched as Athrun sucked his blood. The seemingly vampire loved the metallic taste in his mouth and suddenly had a thirst for it. He looked into Kira's eyes and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Athrun?" Kira was surprised when Athrun let go of him and went back to the other side of the chamber. He listened as he heard clanking, possibly metal tools being shuffled. He waited for a while, and when Athrun came back his hands were behind his back and he looked so innocent.

"Time to play the real game," said Athrun in a much different tone. He revealed his hands, and he is holding something shiny in each. Kira can't even find the courage to scream, especially when he knows that nobody would hear him.

Note for the Readers (if there are any)

Hihi. I've never actually _done _a rated-R scene before, but I tried! I really did! Please tell me if I suck at it. I'm going to improve my writing style, I swear!! - I may be a comic artist, but I'm not sure if I can be a writer as well. Oh yes, and thank you for those few who gave me reviews. I love you so much! (hugs) I've never gotten reviews before… No, wait, I have had reviews before but I didn't continue that fanfic, so I didn't care much. This one I'm going to finish for sure, especially because it's yaoi! Whee! I totally WORSHIP yaoi. In fact, I'm making a yaoi manga right now! - Ahem… Enough about that. Thank you so much for reading this, and for being so patient. I don't know if I'm updating too slowly. I don't like to keep people waiting.

Oh no! This note's turned into a letter! Forgive me and my obsession with long and descriptive writing. My Journalism teacher has told me to keep my sentences simple, but I can't seem to grasp that idea and apply it. Hmm… Anyway, I have to go! 'Till next chapter, everyone! See ya!!! -

keL-Rebecca 


	5. Childish Games

Woohoo! I am glad to present Chapter Four of 'Drugs'! Hehehe. This is the longest point I have ever reached upon writing a story. I suck, don't I?- There goes that happy face again. Am I using it too much? Sorry!!! -

Anyhow, I hope you continue reading my fanfic. I work so hard on each chapter, so please be patient enough to read everything! Haha. If you find anything pathetic, corny, inappropriate or rather impossible, just tell it straight to my face by giving me a review! I shall appreciate every word, praise, and heck, every insult. If you're lazy like me, however, feel free to talk to your monitor about your concerns. Thank you!!!!

Chapter FOUR

"W-what are you going to do with those?" asked Kira nervously. His eyes had learned to adjust to the darkness since he got there, and at that moment he was sure that he was seeing Athrun holding a knife in his right hand and a long trail of chains in his left. He wanted to ignore the feeling of fear, but it was the only emotion present at the moment.

"Kira, Kira, Kira," said Athrun with a sly smile. He kneeled and placed the knife on the floor. "I told you I wanted us to be kids again," Then he caught Kira off guard, wrapping the chains around his neck and securing both ends of it in metal circular bolts with holes in them, which were attached just above the brown-haired beauty. "How come you look weird? Don't you like games anymore?" Athrun kissed Kira gently, their lips only brushing against each other. The ZAFT pilot did this knowing that the other was still slightly erect, and by teasing him Athrun was in full control.

Kira didn't care if Athrun was going to seduce him over and over again. He only thought about getting away from the knife only a few feet away from him. Athrun wasn't in his normal state, and it was very possible for him to commit murder at that time. Kira looked into Athrun's eyes. Still no glow, and his smile remained heartless. Was there no way out?

"Kira…" Athrun kissed Kira's neck once more, tasting his smooth skin and causing the boy to sigh deeply. He placed his hand over the other pilot's chest. His heart was racing. Could it be… fright? The idea made Athrun smirk. Yeah, right. Kira Yamato, afraid of him? It was simply too funny.

As their lovemaking was repeated, and several orgasm sessions later, Kira found himself terribly exhausted. Athrun, on the other hand, wasn't about to give up. Little did the captive know that he was about to be woken up… in a very gruesome approach.

"Haven't you had enough, Athrun?" Kira asked in a hushed voice. He had moaned, groaned, sighed, and screamed a dozen enough times already. When his partner gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, he saw that not even a trace of tiredness was there. _Strange_, he thought. _He's the one doing everything, so shouldn't he be the one dying of lack of strength? _"Where do you get your energy?"

"I don't know," Athrun whispered, resting his head on Kira's strong shoulder. "Anyway, round one has just ended. I want to reach the boss,"

"What are you--?" Kira suddenly felt a sharp coldness touch his upper arm. He didn't move nor speak as he felt it move deeper into his skin, triggering an involuntary jerk. "Ah…" The point went further, and Kira gave a soft scream when it had penetrated his limb. A red warm liquid flowed. Kira winced when he realized he was bleeding.

"Hahaha," Athrun sat up straight, lifting the same knife he had taken a while ago. Kira saw it had blood on it. The blue-haired boy placed it close to his mouth, and licked it clean. "Mmm…" He droned. "Just everything about you tastes good, Kira,"

Kira was speechless. He prayed that Athrun was done and would go back to pleasuring him, but he wasn't. The ZAFT pilot went a bit nearer his body, and once again the knife touched him. "Don't," pleaded Kira. "Athrun, are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Athrun sounded as though he didn't have a deadly weapon in his hand. "Why would I do that, and to a close friend? Never," He pressed the end of the knife on Kira's chest and went down, forming a long, jagged line. "I still want to hear your lovely voice, especially when you scream," He quickly added enough pressure to leave a bloody trail, Kira struggling against the pain. It wasn't unbearable, but strong enough to hurt him. "Go on, Kira," continued Athrun without stopping the assault. "Sing for me. Sing until your throat dries. Sing, and I'll be too entertained to kill you. Now wouldn't you like that?" He pushed the blade inside Kira's chest. Out came blood, and so did Kira's scream.

"Athrun!!!" groaned Kira. His body was shaking in attention. "Darn you! Why are you doing this? You bastard!"

"That's weird," said Athrun as he stopped for a while. "A minute ago you were begging me to screw you sick, but now you're calling me a bastard? You're very rude, don't you know that?" He positioned both hands on the floor on either side of Kira's body, and he listened to Kira cry when he bit down as hard as he could, drawing more blood from the boy. He sucked the fresh running scarlet, drinking in delight and smothering some on his fingers and end up licking it away. Kira moaned with the feeling of Athrun's tongue against his wound and his mouth savoring his being. The end was nowhere near.

When Athrun had finished, the sides of his mouth and face had hints of blood, and his fingers were red. Even his hair had a share of it. Kira blushed, seeing how beautiful the color was on him, despite the morbidness.

"Somehow," began Athrun. "I'm not yet satisfied…" He ran a hand through his hair, and without warning grabbed Kira's own. Kira grunted with the force, and flinched when Athrun pulled more and brought Kira's face near his. "Like I said, I won't take your life away, but I can bring you to the edge, can't I?" He kissed him hard on the mouth, not allowing him to move away. And when his other hand seized Kira's neck, Kira quickly ran out of oxygen and began to get himself out of the suffocating kiss. Athrun only tightened his grip. Kira could feel his lungs burning and his heart beating in an impossible rate. After a few more seconds, the ZAFT pilot sensed Kira's body limp, and he stopped. Kira coughed heavily, trying to regain his breath. He thought he was going to die. And maybe at the end of that torture, he would be dead.

"Now you know that there's such a thing as a deadly kiss," said Athrun, obviously entertained. "Of course, I could always use a poisoned lipstick…" Kira's eyes widened at this, and the other boy laughed. "Unfortunately, I don't find make-up that important. And surely I'm not homosexual,"

Kira frowned. He had to leave that nightmare. He just had to.

- Chapter Four end -

I'm so sorry! Was this chapter too short? I apologize greatly! You see, I don't want to keep you all waiting, especially when you bother to give me reviews! I was at school when I saw them, and I thank you so much. Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! I may be making a big deal out of nothing but it means a lot to me that you like my work, especially when this is just my second fanfic. Is it too soon to say I love you all? Hihi. -


	6. Science is Fun

I'm trying to cough up as much chapters in one day, but then I thought, "What if I keep them waiting so they'll be excited?" But then something else inside me said, "Don't do that or else they might be too tired to read it the next time, or they won't be interested anymore," And then another said, "Just take your time and think about what you're writing so that even though you update slowly they'll want to keep on reading your story because it's so clever," I decided to follow my third identity's advice. 

Lesson: Don't talk to yourself, or worse, argue with yourself because a debate is usually between two DIFFERENT people. Hmm… Multiple Personality Disorder? Now what the hell is that? One: "I don't know," Two: "I've heard that somewhere before," Three: "Look it up if you're so smart," Okay. -

Chapter FIVE

Kreuze had just finished his shower and had a bathrobe on. His mask was on the left side table, but since nobody was there with him he decided not to put it back on. After all, he wanted to enjoy the show with his naked eye.

He grabbed a can of beer from his small refrigerator and made himself comfortable on the bed. He was often alone but never lonely. He was frequently preoccupied, too, with work. He was a lieutenant, which meant that he had a great deal of responsibility over ZAFT's victory against the Naturals. He was interested solely on advancing towards the future and grasping it with minimum effort. There was nothing that could hinder that goal.

The blond waited for something to happen. He heard movement, then voices. He grabbed the remote control, pressing the Zoom button a couple of times. The camera was in night-vision mode so the picture was as clear as it would have been in the daytime. Kreuze took a long sip of the alcoholic beverage before focusing all his attention to the movie. Well, it wasn't much of a movie, but it might as well have been one, with its suspenseful moments. The amazing thing was that the only person watching… also happened to be the director.

* * *

The floor had a pool of blood slowly spreading on its surface. Big and small dots of the same liquid were splattered against the wall. Clearly, someone was heavily injured.

Athrun, the flawless one, admired his morbid masterpiece, which came in the form of Kira Yamato. The brunette was almost lifeless in his crouched position; his head was down as though defeated, his hair covered his reddened face, his right shoulder bore an open wound still oozing blood, and his chest had multiple slashes and punctures that had a wild burning effect on him. Ironically, Kira remained quiet as he waited for another round of abuse.

"Not yet complete…" murmured Athrun to himself. He went back to the darker half of the chamber. He wanted Kira to suffer, to see him break beyond repair. He couldn't understand why he had an aching desire to destroy his old friend, but he could care less because it felt extremely satisfying. It was frighteningly good, so good, in fact that it had become addicting. Athrun couldn't get enough of it.

He grabbed a long weapon and returned to the other pilot. The brown-haired boy had not yet the enough strength to move, and so he was still. In some way he was dead: physically, mentally, and emotionally. He knew that there was no use in calling for help; he was his only true companion there.

"Ready, love?" Athrun teased. Kira heard something hit the floor, and the sound seemed familiar. He slowly brought his head up, and saw what he feared the most…

A whip.

* * *

When Dr. Tashiba entered the laboratory, no one was there.

"Good," he said to himself. "Finally, I can be alone," He went to his desk. It was the most noticeable thing in that room. You would know that it was his because it always had several piles of papers on it and the trash can was always full of crumpled up notes, most of them computations and very complicated analyses. The documents on the table, however, were his apprentices' submissions for new inventions in the field of medicine like vaccines that are supposedly to be taken before landing on an unknown planet and pills that were created to relieve stress and make everyone more efficient. The poor head doctor had to check each and every proposal, just in case one of them actually made sense.

Surprisingly, not so long ago, a report from a rookie did.

It was entitled, '_The feasibility of enhancing a pilot's physical and mental competence by chemical manipulation'. _Dr. Tashiba became interested at once, spending all night trying to understand how it was to be achieved. The new recruit made more than enough sense to be believable. He had explained every concept, every theory that became his basis for such an idea. He had all the chemical solutions down with their corresponding ratio with each other. He had a very well organized research, the bibliography very impressive and clean. It was a homerun for the medical team.

It had taken sixteen months just for the adjustments alone to be done. But after that, it was all smooth. Two months later and the drug was ready for use. Then again, the pilots weren't up for it, especially Athrun who believed that being a Coordinator was sufficient already. Kreuze wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, though.

Dr. Tashiba was more than willing to cooperate with the lieutenant's plan. He had sacrificed so much for the said invention, and he wasn't going to let some punk ruin his hard work. He had to see its wondrous effects, especially because it had only been tested on animals.

"Ah…" The head doctor leaned back on his chair, a glass of red wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He took a long drag and released it, suddenly remembering the day when the plan had been carried out. A medical check-up… yeah, right. It had been an excuse to see the pilots and have them take the drug without noticing. It wasn't exactly foolproof with its obviousness, but the pilots were used to having monthly check-ups and so they couldn't have had time to detect the sudden change in their injections, not even Athrun.

"Remember to double Athrun's dosage," reminded Kreuze a few minutes before the announcement over the speakers. "He's quite strong, even for a Coordinator. He is just like that Kira Yamato. His body might be able to overcome the drug, so we have to make sure it doesn't,"

"Yes, sir," Dr. Tashiba had said yes almost instantly. He was much too excited to wait. One thing he didn't mind was Kreuze's reasons for drugging Athrun that much. Sure, he was right about the boy being powerful, but was that it, or did he have another motive?

Well, whatever it was, it was no longer important. The plan had been taken into action. There was no turning back. It was a step towards complete authority and sheer conquest over the Naturals.

Oh how wonderful it felt.

* * *

"Don't!" demanded Kira even though Athrun hadn't even taken a step towards him. "Please Athrun! Don't use that on me! I beg you!!!"

The other only giggled. "And why is that, Kira? I thought you'd love to play this game. It's called 'cowboy' and you're going to be my horse!" He gave another whip on the floor, and Kira felt goose bumps run up his arms and legs. More than anything, he didn't like the feeling of getting thrashed. Maybe it was because he had seen plenty torture movies that featured the said device, and the victims kept on howling endlessly even after they've been abused. It was never a good ending for the whipped.

"Athrun…" Kira was teary-eyed. The knife was painful, but it didn't make him cry. Only the mere sight of the whip made him weak. What more if that thing touched him? "Anything but that…"

"So you enjoyed the blade?" A smile appeared on Athrun's face. "I didn't expect you to. I thought you'd like this one better. Has it been that long since we were together?" He moved his free hand along the length of the whip, feeling its thick sharpness. "This is my favorite one to use, Kira. How could you tell me not to choose this? It's so beautiful, and so deadly," His eyes suddenly lost their color.

_Are you hurt?_

He lifted the whip with a steady arm.

_No, I'm just afraid._

Kira watched in horror as he saw it coming towards him.

_Of what? I'll protect you, remember?_

A scream rushed out of his throat, echoing.

_I won't let you be hurt…_

_It was all black… _

_Yes…_

_All of it. _

- Chapter Five End -

Eeeeeeee!!! I don't know if you all understand the end part, but those lines were taken from Chapter Two. I wonder if the effect I wanted to transpire will actually work… Hmm… I just thought of it a while ago. I hope this chapter was lengthy enough. As you may have read, I've added the explanation on what Kreuze and Dr. Tashiba really did to Athrun. Mind you, that's not yet the entire story. There's more to it. Um, I have more reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel!- I'm hogging the computer, but I don't give a damn, as long as you keep on supporting me! Hihi. If you want something to happen in this fanfic (e.g. more rated-R scenes), just tell me and I'll work things out. This chapter didn't contain much of it, so I'm wondering if that makes it more boring or plainly more serious. I don't know. You decide. Maybe both?

See you in Chapter Six!!! -


	7. Back In Reality

I know it has already passed, but in Chapter Five, there was something very wrong and so I made a few minor changes, like the lines in between (I've never done that before) and the part wherein it said that there was a proposal that came only days ago even though afterwards it said that the chemical was completed after eighteen months. Hehehe. Sorry about that. I know it wasn't that noticeable but it was such a crucial thing for me to get the details right. After all, I am the writer and if I get it wrong that's as dumb as it can get.

Ooh… I'm thinking about how I'm going to end this story. Hmm… People always want a happy ending, despite the fact that it's totally predictable. Actually, I hate happy endings. The concept is always the same, which sucks for me because I also despise conformity. But then, I've asked my friends and most of them want Kira and Athrun to end up together.

Now what did I say about happy endings? -

Chapter SIX

"Are you having fun, Kira?!." said Athrun in a loud and raspy voice just like that of a psycho's. "Are you screaming because it feels good? That's wonderful then. I never want to see you sad!!" He whipped Kira once, twice, thrice, until he lost count. He wanted to reach 100, but he kept on going back to one, which only made the torture longer.

Kira felt time slow down. Each slash mark on his skin counted half a second, because Athrun seemed to have gone totally mad and had quickened his pace. Kira screamed with each painful lick of the whip, wondering if it was going to end. He had a chance to look down at his battered body when Athrun stopped to stare at him, and he saw nothing but blood. His arms, legs, and chest were covered with it. Underneath the shiny layer of red, throbbing wounds that had begun to scar were slightly visible. Kira saw flaps of skin that had been torn off of him, and he could see his flesh smothered in plasma.

After seeing his condition, he felt the effects of the beating. He had lost too much blood and the pain burned him to the point that he felt numbness so severe that his pupils started to dilate. His breathing slowed down even if his lungs longed for oxygen. His heart felt heavy and the blood kept pumping into his brain, causing a terrible migraine. His hearing became distant while his vision doubled.

He was dying.

"Don't you dare quit, Kira," Athrun lowered himself onto Kira's body and licked his wounds, making the other jerk despite the fact that it was such a tiny amount of pressure. "We have so much more games to play, and I'm far from getting tired,"

"Athrun…" Kira began. It hurt even to speak, but he wanted to say everything before he went away forever. "I don't know… what happened to… you… or why you're not even… looking at me… the way… you always do… But I have to tell you… that…" He held his breath so as not to feel the stinging pain in his neck as he raised his head and smiled up at his torturer. His tears rolled down in large beads. "I love you… Athrun,"

Athrun gasped. His chest began to hurt and he felt choked up. He held his stomach, unable to breathe right.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!"

His eyes were once again the color of emeralds.

The drug had worn off.

* * *

Kreuze finished his beer and threw it accurately in the trashcan fifteen feet away. He had calculated the chance of the drug wearing off early and so it didn't come as a surprise to him. And besides, it was all part of his plan. First, make Kira Yamato suffer and die an agonizing death. Then it would be Athrun's turn to break. Not that the lieutenant wanted to get rid of the person second to him by position. He thought that by teaching the boy a lesson on what the word 'enemy' really meant, he would be able to do well in the future battles. Kreuze longed to see the day that he would witness a heartless Athrun fighting, much more powerful because of his lack of feelings and guilt. Emotions were nothing but barricades for ZAFT.

The lieutenant resumed his watching. The time had come for the show to end, with the audience giving a standing ovation.

- Chapter Six Part One End -

Don't worry, don't worry… This is just part one of chapter six. Yes, one more update to go and this story will end. I'm really, really, really, really sorry if this was such a cliffhanger but I wanted it to be that way so that I can prepare for the big ending and you guys can look forward to it. Oh, but I'm so sad… I don't know if I'll get as much readers for my next fanfic, which by the way I haven't decided on yet though it's definitely going to be under another yaoi anime. Um, so that's it for my useless blabbing here. It'll take a while before I publish the second part of this last chapter. I want the excitement to build up first. I'm so evil. - Hope you understand. Thank you!!!


	8. His Voice

Chapter SIX – Part Two 

Love is something nearly as complicated as the subject of God. It cannot be taught, for it is learned. It cannot be lost for all eternity, because it is present everywhere and every time. It cannot be seen in the same form as it takes plenty of shapes and sizes. It doesn't require anything at all. It is pure and has only good intentions. It has been dubbed 'magical' for its wondrous effects, and 'blind' because it knows no discrimination.

Nevertheless, plenty have tried to manipulate the sensitivity of love. Blackmail, bribery, and forced sacrificing of self have been practiced for the longest time, all for the pleasure of attaining one's darkest yearnings. Love, as we all know, is innocent; therefore it can hardly recognize evil. It does not cringe at the thought of pain or death, as long as it finds itself accomplished.

But what is love's purpose in such a hateful universe: to compromise, to heal, to care for, to endure, to last, to accept, to inspire…

Or to suffer for another?

Whatever the answer may be, one thing's for sure; that love goes on forever, even after death. It remains in the heart and soul, which both continue on to the next life.

Truly, love is the strongest human emotion.

The question now is: is it strong enough to accept itself once it finds out it has sinned?

* * *

_Inside my skin. __There is this space. __It twists and turns. __It bleeds and aches. __Inside my heart t__here's an empty room. __It's waiting for lightning. __It's waiting for you. __I am wanting and __I am needing you t__o be here i__nside the absence o__f fear. __Muscle and sinew, v__elvet and stone. __This vessel is haunted. __It creaks and moans. __My bones call to you i__n a separate skin. __I'll make myself translucent t__o let you in. __I am wanting and __I am needing you t__o be here i__nside the absence o__f fear. __There is the splendor of this s__ecret inside of me a__nd it knows that you're no stranger. __You're my gravity. __My hands will adore you through all darkness, a__nd they will lay you out in moonlight a__nd reinvent your name. __I am wanting and __I am needing you t__o be here. __I need you near i__nside the absence_ o_f fear._

_- Absence of Fear_

_

* * *

_

Athrun breathed in as much air as he could. For some reason unknown to him, his body felt sore and heavy. His arms and legs shook as they supported his weight. He was still too weak to look up so he let his head hang down. His eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, and what he saw was startling enough to make him move away quickly.

It was blood, and Athrun had never seen so much of it. His heart went faster as he stared at it longer, and he followed the pool back to its source. The scene once again horrified him. There was a man in front of him. His neck was chained to the wall, his hands were cuffed at the back, and he was totally naked. The terrible part was that he was bathing in his own blood.

"Oh my God!" Athrun exclaimed upon realizing who it was. He slowly went near the boy, afraid that it might just be reality. When his hands finally touched the other's wounded cheek, the tears came all at once. Athrun no longer saw the blood, the bruised body, or the open flesh. All he thought of was getting his friend out. He looked around frantically until he saw a knife. He skillfully cut the chains that were binding him. Kira's body fell, and Athrun caught him, his hands on Kira's chest. The ZAFT pilot waited. He was trying to sense something.

Unfortunately, it was no longer there.

"Ki… ra…" Athrun sobbed. "Kira, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Oh, Kira…" He took his best friend in his arms and embraced him. He felt cold, really cold. Athrun couldn't stop crying. What he felt was more than sadness, more than depression. He felt as though a huge part of him had died. His arms gripped the other tighter. "Kira… don't… leave me!!!" He buried his head in Kira's hair. "Who… did this to you?!"

"You did, of course," Athrun looked up in surprise. No one else was in the room. He observed the walls carefully, and sure enough there was a two-way speaker. "Who else would do that to him? A ghost, perhaps? I don't think so,"

"I know that's you, Kreuze," said Athrun angrily. "What did you do to Kira, you son of a bitch?!"

"Me? Son of a bitch? How mighty of you to insult me like that when it's your entire fault. Have I gone into that room? Am I in that room right now? Think first before you speak, Athrun. Your own words just might bring you the same end as your friend,"

Athrun had never felt so enraged. He couldn't have done those things to Kira; no matter how heated their battles have been in the past. His hatred for the brunette was nothing that personal. Kira may have killed his partner in the past, but it wasn't enough of an excuse for Athrun to do the same thing to him as revenge. "You fuckin' liar..!"

"Tell me then, Athrun," Kreuze said coolly. "Where were you in the last two and a half hours? What were you doing? Who was with you? How do you think you got in that chamber? Answer me all that, my dear Athrun, and I shall confess,"

The ZAFT pilot thought for a while. He recalled being the treatment room, and when he had woken up he talked to Kreuze about not involving him in the battle. After that he had gone out into the hall, and that was when he felt severely sick and became unconscious. And then…

Athrun's eyes widened. Images began to flash in his head. He saw himself walking aimlessly to the chamber and waiting. He saw Kira, handcuffed and sleeping against the wall. The first few visions were unclear, but soon it became brutal. Athrun saw himself making love to Kira and the next stabbing him with a knife. He saw him whipping his friend over and over mercilessly, despite the other's pleads for him to stop. Athrun recalled Kira's last moments alive.

"_I love you… Athrun,"_

Athrun couldn't believe it. The guilt kicked in and so did the tears. He rocked himself back and forth, unable to accept everything. He saw Kira on his lap, and he attempted to touch him, but he was in strict self-denial. "I… I can't… I don't have… the strength to… do this to him… It couldn't… have been… me…"

"Admit your mistakes, Athrun," said Kreuze. "You killed Kira Yamato and you know it. There's nothing you can do. Look at your hands if you don't trust me nor your own mind,"

The boy followed, and he saw red marks on his palm, indicating that he had indeed whipped Kira.

"You were like a maniac, I must say," continued Kreuze. "You were heartless. You loved every single second of it, didn't you? No use telling tales now. I know exactly how you felt by the way you held those weapons,"

"Shut up!" said Athrun. He saw the knife beside him, then Kira. There was nothing worst than killing your own best friend, the person whom you thought of as family. Athrun lifted Kira's body so that his head rested on his shoulder, and with his right hand Athrun took the knife.

"What do you think you're doing, Athrun?" Kreuze asked when Athrun had become silent. "What are you doing?!."

"He's… calling me…" Athrun closed his eyes and kissed Kira one last time. A single tear ran down his cheek. "I love you, too, Kira…"

"ATHRUN, DON'T!!!!"

….

* * *

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven__  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven _

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

-Tears in Heaven


	9. Purgatorio

Epilogue 

It was warm in that place. Not a sound was heard, not even the wind.

Athrun opened his eyes. He saw that he seemed to be floating in a space swirling with night colors. He felt peaceful there.

"Hello, Athrun," The newcomer looked up to see Kira. He was as handsome as ever, and he was shining. He looked like an angel.

"Where are we?" The blue-haired one asked softly. "Is this hell?

Kira smiled. He placed a gentle hand on Athrun's cheek. "We're in purgatory, silly. Was this your vision of hell?"

"Not really. But why am I here? I killed you, Kira, and I also killed myself. Aren't those enough reasons for me to be damned forever?"

"Even if they were, I wouldn't allow it,' replied the brunette. "The one up there forgave you, and is willing to wait for you. He was the same with me, and so we are here. Shall we climb to the top together?"

"Yes, of course," said Athrun. "But I want to rest for a while, and I want to be with you,"

"As you wish. Sleep first, then we can spend as much time as we want catching up on each other. Afterwards, we can start with our journey. Is that all right with you?"

"Mmm," answered Athrun sleepily. "Good night, Kira,"

"Good night, Athrun," said Kira with a warm smile. "I love you,"

Athrun grinned. "I love you, too,"

At last, the two became happy. They realized that their love for each other had always been there, except that there were lots of hindrances so that they weren't able to recognize the burning feelings that had accumulated inside them. Even while they fought when they were alive, they were secretly calling out to the other, hoping that they would be able to hear clearly. Though it ended with both their deaths, what followed soon after was much more than they could've asked.

They were together, and surely, it was for eternity.

- End -

And you thought it was finished. Well think again. I wanted a sad ending and I wrote a sad ending but people still wanted them to end up together so I did that as well. I'm sorry, Athena. It's always been my dream to kill the characters in a story. Hehe. Basic Instinct, I guess. It turned out to be happy after all, right? Right! That's it for this fanfic. Thanks a lot for reading. To all who keep on giving me reviews, I can't thank you enough. If you're wondering what happened to Kreuze, well, nothing that's what. He unexpectedly lost his strongest pilot. He must hate himself at this point. Wahaha. And don't even think about the Naturals. This story revolves almost solely around Kira and Athrun; so don't ask me what happened in the living world after they both died. Let's just rejoice in the fact that the two lovely boys are about to go to Heaven and live happily ever after.

'Till next fanfic, you guys! I can't wait to start it! Bye bye!


End file.
